opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Parabupares robustus
Parabupares robustus Suzuki, 1982 is a member of the genus Parabupares (Laniatores:Epedanidae). Taxonomy *''P.r.'' Suzuki, 1982, 100Suzuki, S. (1982d) Two new genera of Phalangodinae (Opiliones, Phalangodidae) from Eastern Kalimantan, Borneo. Annotationes Zoologicae Japonenses, 55(2), 100-104. Specimens *''P.r.'' male(1) Suzuki Collection Diagnosis (from Suzuki, 1982d) Measurements: (male) - Body 2.7 mm long (scute 2.3 mm), 1.8 mm wide. Palp: tr 0.3, fe 2.1, pa 1.2, ti 1.0, ta 0.9, total 5.5 mm. Length of femora I 1.1, II 1.9, III 1.2, IV 1.5 mm. Total length of legs 1 5.2, II 8.3, III 5.3, IV 7.2 mm. Tarsal segments I 5, II 9, III 5, IV 6. Segments of distitarsus I 2, II 2. Male: Carapace unarmed, smooth. Eye tubercle wide, tipped with a blunt median hump and armed with one pair of long horn-shaped spine above, widely separated from anterior margin of carapace. First scutal area is without a median line; first to fourth areas with two to four hair-tipped tubercles on median region, hind margin of scute with a row of numerous spine-shaped tubercles on the entire length. Three free tergites each with a row of small tubercles, one at the extremity of each tergite enlarged into a strong spine. First coxae with coarse hair-tipped tubercles; second to fourth coxae and free sternites smooth, only with sparse hairs. Chelicerae normal, proximal segment with a dorsal protuberance, which bears a circle of small tubercles, one at anterior medial angle slightly larger; distal segment tuberculated as in Fig. 1 G. Palpi robust, especially so femur. Trochanter with one dorsal, one medial and one or two ventral spines. Femur swollen distally, at base acutely bent inward, then bent ventrally; ventral side armed with a proximal row of five strong spines and a medial basal spine; medial side with a longitudinal row of six to seven granules but without a distinct spine. Patella longer than usual, strongly curved, unspined. Tibia and tarsus armed with rather short spines, spination as in Fig. 1 F, 1. Legs clothed with sparse hairs, otherwise unarmed. Third and fourth tarsi with double simple untoothed claws. Penis as shown in Fig. 1 A-D. Shaft slender and long, widened at subdistal portion, then compressed laterally, then widened again, widely indented distally. Distal portion of ventral plate clothed with short spines; disposition of these spines as shown in Fig. 1 B. Coloration: Entire body of animal rusty yellow with dark brown markings as follows: median region of carapace including entire eye tubercle marked with a wide stripe; each scutal area with a transverse band, and so on the posterior margin and each free tergite, the band usually interspaced at median; ventrally reticulations obscurely developed on coxae; free sternites with a band marking on each side. Appendages rusty yellow, mostly with darker mottlings or reticulations; femur of palpi dark brown at both extremities, interspace pale; trochanters and tarsi of legs paler. Notes *Female unknown *Location: Borneo (35km from Balikpapan, E. Kalimantan; about 1°15'S 116°50'E) Literature *Suzuki, 1982d References Category:Species Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Fauna of Borneo Category:Fauna of Borneo